I'm the One Knight
by jjhatter
Summary: One is a cat. One is a clown. Both are the One and Only Knight. A VERY short two-shot; please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A warning to all: this two-shot is the first thing I've ever written for _Pandora Hearts._ Please, be kind! So, to the boring things...

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings of the stories; they belong to their respective owners (whose identities I do not recall). This story was inspired by a song from the musical _Wonderland_, and each of the chapters in this VERY short work hold one quote from the song. I do not own the song, obviously, either; the rights to _Wonderland_ go to Frank Wildhorn, Jack Murphy, and anyone else I failed to mention.

Summary: One is a cat. One is a clown. Both are the One and Only Knight. A two-shot; R&R!

Notes: **IMPORTANT!** Have I got your attention? Good. Break's POV (second part) takes place after he goes blind. The Cheshire Cat's POV (this part) takes place, obviously, before he is killed by Break.

Now, for the fun to begin...hee hee hee...

**Chapter I: For Alice in Wonderland**

Cheshire remembers being alive.

Cheshire remembers having black fur, and a ribbon around his neck.

Alice's ribbon. Cheshire's Alice.

Cheshire remembers how Alice would hold him, and cuddle him, and nuzzle him when she was happy. How Cheshire would return the favor; it was one of many reasons he loved it when his Alice was happy. She was so warm, and pretty, and her hands were so, so soft against his head…

Cheshire remembers how, whenever somebody, perhaps that nasty Nightray boy, would hurt his Alice, she would run to her room, and throw herself on her bed, and bury her face in a pillow and cry and cry. Cheshire hates it when Alice is sad…he hated it then. He remembers trying to lap up her tears with his tongue while she sobbed.

He remembers how he felt then, how he feels now: he will protect Alice. Those who hurt her, and make her cry or frown, Cheshire will punish.

But, when Cheshire was alive, he couldn't do much: his claws were too short, and he was just a kitten.

But Cheshire is no simple kitten now…no thanks to that wicked little boy.

Scissor blades and cat's eyes do not mix.

But, still…now, Cheshire can help Alice even better than before! Cheshire looks human now…mostly. He still has his fangs, his tail, and his ears. He also has his claws, but Cheshire's new claws are much longer, sharper, and, overall, better than they were before.

And Alice loves him.

She's told him so…many times.

And Cheshire loves his Alice.

He will recover what his Alice has lost.

Cheshire will chase down the things who try to stop him, or harm Alice.

And Cheshire will eat them.

And he will do it for his Alice.

She deserves more, but Cheshire can't give her more than what Cheshire has.

Cheshire will give her what he can. Whatever it takes. That is a promise Cheshire will keep.

Alice will never be lonely or sad again.

Cheshire is the One Knight for Alice in Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Bright White**

I still remember having two eyes.

The one I still have no longer works.

Oh, well.

Back then, I was a knight, called Kevin Regnard. My Chain, Albus, was also a knight.

We were the White Knights.

I didn't get Albus legally…perhaps things could have turned out differently if I had, or if I hadn't bothered with Chains at all.

Of course, different isn't always better.

I remember the family I served. They were lovely. Especially the girl…

She was sweeter than lollipops…

Mmm…lollipops…

Ahem! Anyway…

I failed them, I regretfully must admit. It was all quite tragic, really.

Then that white-haired, royal pain of a witch took my eye – which hurt very much – and gave it to her damnable pussycat.

I still have nightmares about those moments…Emily says I'm silly because of them.

I'm not silly!

I'm just…me.

B. Rabbit says otherwise: she calls me "the Clown."

I don't mind that comparison: it fits the new me. I don't know how often I smiled before I lost my sight of seeing, but I certainly can't stop smiling now!

My lady Sharon believes it's because of a sort of everlasting sugar rush. That makes sense, I guess…

Mmm…sugar…

AHEM! Pardon me…

Sharon is my new charge. I won't fail her. I won't fail anybody else again.

Albus may be gone, but I still wield the power of a deadly chain, whose name and being suit me just fine: the Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter is also my nickname.

It was my Mad Hatter that helped me destroy the craven little kitten who stole my eye.

To say that that felt good would be a gross understatement; it was like drinking pure chocolate…

Mmm…chocolate…

Huh. My lady is right: I _do_ have a short attention span.

Oh, well.

I may not see much of anything anymore, but I will not abandon My Lady, my friends, or my new family. Especially My Lady. Sharon is a sister to me…maybe even more…

I'm not sure yet, you know.

I am called Xerxes Break, for my experience with the Will of the Abyss has left me "broken," and those who cross me are also left broken, in more ways than one.

But, in my heart of hearts, I am still the One Knight, bright white.


End file.
